


Three Words

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [47]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Twin Birth, twin pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve’s pregnant with twin girls and has been anxiously anticipating their arrival with his husband, Billy.One-shot based on the song Three Words from the band Seconds to Breathe
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 5





	Three Words

Steve walked around the house cradling his large belly, waiting for his husband to come home. Billy’s been away for work so Steve and the girls missed him so much. His plane landed an hour ago and he said he was on his way so now he was waiting, trying to busy himself around the house..

Steve could not wait for Billy to walk through the front door and hold him like he would before he left. can't They miss him too, the girls, nestled together inside Steve’s belly. They all miss him and just want him home.

Walking through the house, Steve felt them kick at his hand and a smile spread across his face. He knew they were excited for him to be home.

"Daddy's on his way, babies." He says, rubbing a hand across his bump.

Just then, a car can be heard pulling up outside and the gravel in the driveway pops under the rubber tires. The reflection of car headlights can be seen in the window and Steve squeals, going to open the door, trying his best to run outside and greet his husband.

Billy closed the trunk and was attacked by Steve who jumped into his arms, giving him a long awaited hug. 

"Hi babe." Steve nuzzled himself against Billy’s neck feeling his arms around him.

"Mmm, baby. I missed you so much." Billy happily moans and slightly lifts Steve off the ground.

"We missed you too." Steve looks down at his belly with a joyful grin. They pull apart and Billy smiles while placing his hand on Steve’s bump.

"I missed my girls." He says, planting another kiss onto Steve’s lips.

"Come on, let's go inside." Billy picks up his bags and Steve waddles back into the house with him following. He sets his things down in the foyer then shuts the door before walking into the living room where Steve was already comfy on the couch. He plops down and wraps his arms around his husband, resting his head on the massive bump. "I missed you guys so much, I don't think I'll be able to stay away from you for that long again." He says. 

Steve smiles and runs his fingers through Billy’s hair.

"Especially not when we're about to get ready and welcome our girls into the world." Billy presses his lips against Steve’s bump and peppers it with kisses.

"I love you and I love you and I especially... _ kiss... _ love you." He mutters, trailing kisses from Steve’s chest to his lips.

"I love you too babe. Are you hungry? I haven't eaten anything since noon and these girls are starving." Steve asks, struggling to get off the couch.

"Why didn't you eat?" Billy asks and helps his husband to his feet. 

"I was waiting to see what you wanted to do. Besides this is like our last little date together before the girls get here so I want to enjoy it while it lasts." Steve informs him, waddling over to where his phone was in the kitchen.

"Okay, well then since it's our last official date being childless I say we go somewhere special." Billy hums and snakes his arms back around Steve, resting his hands on his swollen belly. 

"If by special you mean someplace that has greasy burgers and fries then count me in because that's what mama's craving." 

"Oh yeah? Then let's get going so we can come home and take a bath together."

"Ooh, okay. I can't wait." Billy takes his husband back to the front of the house and before he opens the door Steve pulls him back..

"What?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Steve just smiles at the California boy in front of him, "Nothing, just happy that you're home."

Billy smiles too and pulls Steve in for a hug. "I am too babe. I love you."

"I love you too."

**-One Week Later-**

"Steve? What are you doing babe?" Steve looks over at his husband who's watching him from the doorframe of the girls' nursery.

"Nothing, just looking at the stars and the moon. Venus is out tonight and she's very excited. And Vega is just calm among her sister and the stars." Billy’s lips curl into a smile and he walks over to him.

"Venus and Vega, our girls will be here tomorrow hopefully." Billy says in a soft tone, sending chills down Steve’s spine.

"I know."

If you haven't noticed Billy and Steve named their girls Venus, after the planet, and Vega, which means star. They thought they were perfect for each other since they're usually active at night and like it when they talk to them about the night sky and all the dreams the girls can have that go far beyond the universe.

Steve’s being induced tomorrow and doesn’t wanna tell Billy how nervous he is. He’s not nervous about getting the girls here, he’s more so nervous about becoming a mom. Will he be a good mom? All he wants is for his daughters to have everything they deserve and to never feel neglected by Steve and Billy.

"Baby, come on, let's get some sleep before the big day." Billy wraps his arms around Steve and rests his chin on his shoulder.

Steve leaned back into his chest and sighs. "Yeah you're right." He turns his neck and gives him a kiss before Billy unwraps his arms from him and heads to the door.

Before Steve closes it, he takes one last look inside the room and smiles, feeling them both kick. He then shuts the door and goes into their room down the hall.

As he makes his way to the bed, he spots their bags in the corner of the room that are already packed and waiting to be taken. He crawled onto the bed next to Billy and got onto his side. Billy presses his body right against Steve and lifts up, placing a kiss on his cheek before reaching down and grabbing his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Don't worry babe. You're gonna do great tomorrow." He says, bringing Steve’s hand to his lips. Steve smiled and reached over to shut off the light.

He lay his head on the pillow, still holding onto Billy's hand and let out another sigh before closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep before their big day tomorrow.

**-Morning-**

Billy just got out of the shower and was now getting ready so that they could leave for the hospital. Steve sat on the bed with his arms supporting him from behind.

He comes out of his closet, drying his wet hair with the towel before throwing it in the hamper in the bathroom. "Ready?" 

Steve nods and Billy comes to help him up. He grabs the bags and smiles before taking his hand. They leave the bedroom and head down to the front door.

It's crazy that this is the last time they’ll be in the house with no kids. Next time they’re here, they’re gonna have two girls with them for the rest of their lives.

They go out to the Beamer and he helps Steve into the passenger seat after he puts the bags in the trunk.

Steve hoped the hospital doesn't kick them out for bringing all this shit with them. They weren't sure how long they would be there for so they packed a lot, but it's better to come prepared than to be missing something.

Billy hops into his seat and turns the key in the ignition. He pulls out of the driveway and they ride quietly to the hospital. It was just about 8:30 and it was Saturday so there wasn't much traffic and the drive was nice, calming. The girls weren't quite awake yet so there wasn't much movement happening either.

When they got to the hospital, Billy took the bags from the trunk and grabbed Steve’s hand walking him inside slowly since he could only go at a slow pace.

They went up to the maternity floor so that they could get admitted and be brought to their requested room. It didn't take long for them to "check in" then get the room number. The nurse gave them both hospital bracelets before they walked off and went to go find the room.

Billy put the bags down while Steve sat on the bed, rubbing his bump. He got this intense feeling of joy and being anxious that this was actually happening, they’re gonna be having their babies sometime today or tonight even. He takes a deep breath before sitting back against the bed and resting against the pillows.

_ *Knock, knock* _

"Come in." A short lady walks in with blue scrubs on and her hair tied back in a neat bun. 

"Hello, I'm Lauren. I'll be your nurse for today.” She walks over to Steve’s bed and pulls out his chart. “Ooh, expecting twin girls I see. Well congratulations.” 

"Thank you. Their names are Venus and Vega."

"Beautiful names and you’re Steve Harrington-Hargrove, correct?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Steve and this is my husband Billy."

"Oh no worries, I just wanted to come in and let you know who I was before we start poking you with needles and getting things attached to your body." She says, putting the chart back.

"It's okay." Steve smiles.

"Okay so I will be right back to get you started on an IV and the fetal monitor you know the basic stuff. Doctor Sawyer will be around in about an hour or two to check up on you and I will be here every half hour to make sure you're doing okay." She informs them.

"Alright sounds good." Steve says.

Dani smiles and walks out of the room. She comes back about five minutes later and sets everything on a tray explaining to Steve what she'll be doing.

"Now are you gonna stay in your clothes during labor or do you want to change into a gown?" She asks.

"Can I stay in them for now then change into the gown later on?"

"Of course, I'll just run it through your shirt so it'll be easier to take off and change."

"Okay thanks." She smiles and grabs the needle. She slowly eases it into the top of Steve’s hand and attaches the tube. She then goes to get the fetal monitor and attaches it around his bump.

"Alright, you are all set. I'll be back in like ten minutes to give you your Pitocin and get your labor started."

"Okay." Steve says and Dani steps back out.

Billy goes over to Steve and places a kiss on his lips, he winks at him then sits back down. Weird but okay.

**-3:37pm-**

It was now late in the afternoon, Steve and Billy were on a walk around the floor. He was still in his sweats and t-shirt because he wasn't ready to be in that gown. His belly was sticking out underneath just a little bit since his shirt was so stretched to accommodate the bump plus the monitors.

Steve had his hair pulled back and out of his face and looked like he just rolled out of bed, an absolute vision.

The two of them approached this huge picture window that had all the babies in view. Steve stops walking and smiles looking at all of them. They're all so cute and so tiny, it made him so happy and excited for their girls to be here.

"Billy."

"Hmm?"

"Our girls are gonna be there soon."

"I know, I can't wait to finally see them." Billy smiles and rests his hand on Steve’s bump, feeling it tighten up."Are you having a contraction?"

"Yeah." Steve slowly exhales. It was painful but not too bad, at least not yet anyway.

"Let's continue walking then." He nods and takes Billy’s hand then grabs the IV pole, dragging it along with him.

They walk around the floor about two more times before returning to the room and getting Steve back into bed. Well actually, he started to pace because the contractions were becoming a bit more intense and he was trying his best to not want an epidural so he was working with these contractions.

He hums and rubs his neck as it starts to hurt more, knowing he was in for it.

**-6:19pm-**

"Billy?" Steve whimpers. 

Billy comes up behind him from where Steve’s standing against the bed. "Yeah baby?"

"This hurts, I'm in pain." Steve cries. He could just see Billy heart break right then and there.

"I know baby, I know. You're almost there though." Billy sympathized with his husband as best as he could because he knows this isn’t easy/

Steve groaned and leaned against Billy, who cups the underside of his bump as it hardens, gaining another contraction in the process. 

"You want some water?" He asks. Steve nods and tiredly turns around as he reaches for the bottle. Billy opens it for him and puts it to his mouth. Steve chugs it down then lets him put it back on the side table. "What do you want me to do, babe?"

"Can you please lay in bed with me and rub my belly? It's starting to drop and feel heavier than before." Billy nods and helps Steve onto the bed, bringing his gown along with him, before getting in beside him.

"Like this?" He asks. Steve just slowly nods his head and feels Billy’s hands on his bare belly rubbing small circles around it.

"Thanks babe."

"Mhm." Billy hums. His large, warm hands felt nice on Steve’s bump. He could tell it made the girls feel safe that their daddy was right there, patiently waiting for them to be there with them. Steve knows they're anxious too. They all are, only time will tell when they get here.

"You know how beautiful you look right now?" Billy muses with a small smile on his face.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

"Why, it's true! My gorgeous husband in labor with our babies! You're a fucking hot as hell!"

Steve groans feeling another contraction and Billy gives him his hand to squeeze. "Not much longer baby, hang in there." He says nuzzling his face in the back of Steve’s neck, leaving small kisses there.

Steve let a few tears slip away from the pain he’s feeling and just the exhaustion, this was terrible. How much longer until he breaks?

**-11:27pm-**

About five hours later Steve was finally ready to push. He was comfortable leaning up against Billy so they were both off the bed and he was in a deep squat, holding onto his husband as he held Steve up.

Doctor Sawyer was on her knees getting ready for Steve to start pushing.

The nurse, Lauren, was there as well as another two nurses who were getting the girls' scales ready for when they're born.

Steve had his back pressed against Billy’s chest and his head was in the crook of his neck. Their hands were laced together and Steve was in between his legs, waiting patiently to get this show on the road.

"Ready to start pushing, Steve?" He nods against Billy’s chest and looks down at her from where he was.

"Okay, go for it." He nods again and began to bear down. He let it go quickly and pushed again.

"Good, I can see one of your girl’s head. Keep pushing just like that you're doing great."

Steve pushes like this for another twenty minutes and starts to feel her head fully come out. He threw his head back and groaned. Billy whispered sweet nothings into his ear, encouraging him to continue.

"Push Mike, you're doing it. She's coming!" Steve pushed again and stopped suddenly when her head bursts out along with some fluids.

"Sorry." He quickly apologize and Doctor Sawyer laughed. 

"No worries. It happens all the time. You just worry about getting your baby here. Now I'm just going to check for a cord so take slow easy breaths." Steve closes his eyes as he steadies his breathing and rests his head back against Billy again.

"You're doing amazing, baby. Our first baby girl is almost here." He smiles a bit when Billy says that. She's almost there, because of him. Half of it is almost done, he thought. Thank fuck!

"Alright no cord, big push okay?" Doctor Sawyer had her hands gently holding the girl’s head, ready to support her shoulders when they come out.

Steve waits until he feels a contraction and pushes. The baby slid out quickly into the doctor's arms with more fluids soaking the floor beneath them.

"Ooh, she's a quick baby. Hi there pretty girl!" She says and hands the baby to Steve. He lifts her up, in a state of shock, and holds her to his chest.

"My baby!" He starts to whimper hearing her cries and just looking at the small being he was holding. "Oh my god, you're such a beautiful baby girl." He turns a little and sees his husband looking over his shoulder smiling at them with tears in his eyes.

"Can you see her Billy, she's beautiful." He says and kisses my cheek.

"Shh, shh, mommy's here sweetheart." Lauren goes over and suctions out the baby's mouth and nose real quick then lets Steve clean her off some more.

Billy cut her cord from where he was at and cupped her head in his hand. "Who's this?"

"This is Venus, our little love. Hi baby girl." She opens her eyes and looks up at them. Neither could stop smiling from the feeling of having one of their baby girl's with them.

"We're just gonna take her over here, okay Steve?" He nods and hands his tiny babe over to Lauren.

Steve was now resting up against Billy, again, waiting for the contractions to start up again. He began to feel pressure build up and started to tighten his grip around Billy’s hand. "I have to push." He groans and uncomfortably shifts his body.

"Do what you can." Doctor Sawyer says. 

Billy kisses the side of Steve’s neck as he gets ready to push. "You got this baby, you're almost done." Steve starts to push and immediately stops from how much it hurts.

"Push Steve!" He tries pushing again, harder this time, holds it, then lets it go. "Perfect, just like that I can see her head."

Steve pushes again and again and again, throwing his sweaty as hell head back against Billy. "You're doing beautifully babe. Just stay focused." He nods and start to push again, grunting loudly. 

"She's crowning wanna feel?"

"Y-yes." Steve let go of Billy’s hand and brings it down in between his open legs. Doctor Sawyer guides it to his baby's head and he’s able to feel the amount of hair she has already.

"She has so much hair, baby." He’s immediately struck with tears as he smiles a bit and bring his hand back up.

"Gently ease her out. Deep breaths, just take slow deep breaths." Doctor Sawyer supplies, her hands again ready for the baby. 

"Deep breaths babe, come on you can do it." Billy says and places another kiss on the back of Steve’s neck. He starts breathing with his husband until Steve starts to groan from the feeling of the head coming out.

"Yep, just deep breaths Mike. Her head is almost out."

After what felt like fifteen minutes of getting her head out, he got ready to push again for her shoulders.

"Billy, I'm so tired." He whines burying his head in the crook of his husband's neck.

"I know baby, but you're almost done. Just a little more baby then you can rest, okay? I love you so much for this, for giving me two baby girls. But you're not done yet just a little longer." Billy’s encouraging words gave Steve a boost of energy so he pushed again.

"She's coming Steve, don't give up hun....Push, push, push!"

Twenty five minutes later of screaming and grunting, their second baby girl was out and was being given to him.

"Vega, baby, you're finally here sweetheart. Hi beautiful, shit that fucking hurt." Steve let out a deep breath and slowly eases his way onto the floor so that he could sit and relax with his daughter. "My little star, how precious you are baby girl." He places a kiss onto her little forehead and she opens her eyes, looking up at her momma.

"You did it baby. Our girls are here. My god, you did great." Billy was in awe of his husband and their girls. He just watched his husband give them life which was probably the most amazing thing he’s ever witnessed.

"Thank you." Steve panted waiting for a kiss. Billy smiled and gave him three which felt amazing.

As much as Steve enjoyed it, he’s glad pregnancy is over and now he has his girls.

"Daddy, will cut the cord again." Doctor Sawyer hands Billy the scissors and he carefully snips the rubbery cord attached to Steve and the baby. "There, perfect. Let's take her to get cleaned up some more." Steve hands his baby to Lauren who carefully brings her next to her sister.

Steve got back up into a squat so that he could get their placenta out. It wasn't really much work just really bearing down and letting it bulge out. Once that was done and over with, he was able to get cleaned up and into bed.

He sat there watching as his girls got swaddled up in baby blankets then got beanies put on their heads.

"Alright momma, here are your baby girls." Lauren comes over with one and the other nurse comes over with the other. "This one is Venus, right?" She asks, placing his daughter in his arms.

"Yes, she has a little freckle on her nose that Vega doesn't have."

"Okay and this one is Vega." He nods holding them both.

"Aww my girls, hi beautiful babies. I'm your mommy." Steve was amazed with their beauty and just their whole selves. They're perfect and more than he could ever imagine. "What do you think of them, Billy?"

"I think they're just perfect, just like their momma." Steve smiles into a kiss.

"Thanks babe."

"Of course. Can I hold one?" Billy asks, seeming kinda nervous.

"Yes, they’re your daughters too." He smiles and takes Vega while Steve holds Venus.

"I didn't think I could ever love someone or something as beautiful as them." Billy was in love staring at his girls.

"Gee thanks."

"You know what I mean!" They both laugh and look down at their babies.

"I feel the same way." Steve adds, ogling over the tiny babe that was asleep in his arms.

He’s a mom now and Billy’s a dad. They’re parents, they’re actually parents to baby girls now. It's crazy how their life turned out but at the same time neither of them wanted anything more than to have their girls. He always knew he wanted to have a family, but he didn't think it would ever come true and now here he was, happily married with twins.

Life was great.

Billy sits in the bed next to Steve and they’re both looking between the girls as they slept in their arms.

"Welcome to the world, Venus and Vega."


End file.
